Cat
by KameKameha
Summary: katakan Jungkook gila, karena sebuah kucing dan pemiliknya yang mampu membuat kembang api di hatinya. jikook / kookmin jungkook x jimin


"Kucing sialan," umpatnya.

Jungkook tak habis pikir seekor kucing bisa membuat rumahnya berantakan seperti ini. (bahkan untuk memelihara kucing saja Jungkook tidak pernah melakukannya.)

Cakar kucing itu ada dimana-mana, dan jangan lupakan bulunya yang menempel di sofa—ini membuat Jungkook ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya ke pulau terpencil. Rumahnya sudah seperti medan perang. (dia tidak mendramatis sungguh, memang terlihat seperti itu.)

Apalagi yang lebih mengesalkan itu melihat sang pelaku tanpa rasa bersalah duduk dengan tenang memperhatikan dia. Mata biru lautnya meneliti Jungkook, lalu tersenyum angkuh. Menertawainya yang sekarang sedang melakukan kegiatan paling ia benci selama dia hidup—yaitu bersih-bersih.

Katakan Jungkook gila karena menggangap kucing itu mengejek dia,(yeah, kemungkinan dia frustasi. karena terus-menerus tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan.) Jungkook mendekati kucing itu. Memukulkan sapu yang ia pegang sedari tadi di lantai. Memberi tau si kucing kalau ia marah, dan untuk sedikit menakutinya sih.

Tapi kucing itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, malahan sekarang ia menatap Jungkook dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu. Seperti minta dibelas kasihani.

Bola matanya yang jernih berwarna biru laut mengingatkan Jungkook akan seseorang, seakan menatap laut yang damai, diiringi angin sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya. (sepertinya dia sudah mulai gila sekarang, haruskah ia ke rumah sakit jiwa?)

Kulitnya juga sangat halus, putih bersih. Sepertinya dirawat dengan baik oleh pemiliknya, kalung berwarna merah dengan lonceng hati di tengahnya itu sangat pas untuknya, kucing tercantik yang pernah ditemuinya.

Oh, dia sepertinya tau kelemahan Jungkook. (well, dia lemah sekali kalau bersangkutan dengan hal yang imut.)

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya berat, —keputusannya sudah bulat, sebulat otaknya yang dangkal sekarang.

Dia. Harus. Mengeluarkan. Kucing. Ini. Agar. Tidak. Menimbulkan. Kekacauan. Pada. Rumah. Pengangguran. Seperti. Dia. Ini.

"Meow." dan Jungkook kalah, dia berlutut. Menghela nafas sekeras-kerasnya. Kucing itu imut sekali, mengingatkan dia akan Busan—Dan dia ke Bandung dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, dia kira akan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan disini. Salah besar, dia sudah jadi pengangguran beberapa hari ini.

Tapi enak sih dipuja, yeah, dia disini sangat dipuja perempuan seperti ia memuja dewa saja. Tetap saja yang ia butuhkan itu uang, bukan perempuan.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, mengelus bulu-bulu kucing itu yang sekarang sedang bermanja di kakinya.

"Kau menang, aku tidak akan memarahimu. Tapi, jangan menghamburkan rumahku lagi. Keimutanmu itu yang menyelamatkanmu tau." kucing itu mengeong, seperti mengerti apa yang diucapkan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangkat kucing itu, menciumnya dengan gemas. "astaga. Kau menggemaskan sekali, andai kau manusia mungkin kau sudah kujadikan kekasihku sekarang."

Kucing itu hanya bisa mengeong atas perbuatan yang Jungkook lakukan kepada dia, Jungkook bahkan mengecup berkali-kali kucing itu karena gemas.

"Aku iri dengan majikanmu, bisa mendapatkan kucing menggemaskan sepertimu." Jungkook memasang ekspreksi sedih, kucing itu menghiburnya dengan bertingkah menggemaskan.

 _Ting tong_

"Mari kita ke depan, yosh."

Pintu bel rumah berbunyi, Jungkook menggendong kucing itu dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Sambil sesekali mengelusnya.

Ketika pintu itu dia buka, dia menemukan pria, —err, bolehkah dia berkata manis? Dan tampan bersamaan.

Pria itu berperawakan lebih mungil darinya, dia tersenyum manis sekali. (matanya membentuk bulan sabit, itu lucu sekali menurutnya.)

Jungkook rasa atmosfir disekitarnya sudah berubah menjadi pink, bahkan pria di depannya tampak memesona dengan rambut hitam legamnya. Matanya sehitam arang, sangat elegan sekali.

Jungkook rasa selama dia hidup, dia tidak ada riwayat penyakit jantung. Tapi, kenapa jantungnya seperti ada percikan api, dan listrik yang menyengat jantungnya. Perumpamaan bodoh, tapi tidak sakit sih. (malahan ia menyukai perasaan ini. Seperti di taman bunga dengan kupu-kupu bertebaran kesana kemari mengelilinginya.)

Jungkook masih terpaku, sedangkan pria itu mengernyit bingung. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke muka Jungkook.

"Hei, kau oke?" ujarnya, Jungkook tersentak kaget, tersenyum kikuk.

"Yea, aku oke." jawabnya, Jungkook mengusap lehernya—canggung, jangan lupakan kucingnya masih dalam gendongannya.

"Oh iya, salam kenal. Aku Mahatma Jimin Pratama. Kau bisa memanggilku Jimin. Dan, kau?" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya, Jungkook menyambutnya. Tersenyum kikuk, "Aldebaran Jungkook Pradibta, kau bisa memanggilku Jungkook. Atau Alde, terserah kau sih."

Jimin mengangguk, kucing yang berada di gendongan Jungkook menarik perhatian Jimin.

"Oh, Liza!" Jimin mengambil kucing yang sekarang sudah ia tau namanya. (kucing saja lebih bagus namanya.)

Sekarang Liza sudah berada di gendongan Jimin, sepertinya kucing itu senang sekali. Dia sampai menjilat muka Jimin, —dan itu sangat imut di mata Jungkook.

"Maaf mengganggumu, aku mencari Liza kemana-mana. Akhirnya kutemukan disini." ujarnya, pria itu mengusapkan pipinya ke pipi si kucing. Jungkook mati-matian menahan rasa gemasnya.

"Oh, apa dia bermasalah di rumahmu?" Jungkook menggeleng cepat. (yeah, dia cuman memberantaki rumahku, dan mencakar sofaku.)

"Kau berbohong, Liza itu nakal. Perlukah kubantu membereskan rumahmu?" ingin Jungkook berkata 'kalau kau sudah tau kenapa tanya lagi.' tapi diurungkannya.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah membereskannya."

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman seperti ini, bagaimana kalau sebuah imbalan? Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" Jungkook mengangguk cepat, padahal dia orang yang tidak suka menerima sesuatu dari orang lain.

"Well, biasanya orang-orang akan menggelengkan kepalanya meski dia mau. Kau jujur sekali." Jimin terkekeh, Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya—kenapa dia sekarang cepat canggung.

"Menerima sedikit imbalan dari majikan kucing yang membuatku lelah hari ini sepertinya tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula kau sendiri yang menawarkannya." Jungkook berucap polos, Jimin sudah tertawa disana. Matanya menyipit, suaranya merdu. Menenangkan pikiran Jungkook.

"Aku suka jawabanmu, jadi... Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya, Jungkook juga tidak tau dia mau apa sekarang. Tapi melihat Jimin mengelus Liza itu membuatnya iri entah kenapa.

Ini mungkin akan menjadi permintaan terbodoh di dunia ini, sedikit mengarah ke pertanyaan sih. Serius, Jungkook mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Bisakah aku menjadi kucingmu?" ujarnya, Jimin mengernyit bingung. Kau bodoh sekali Aldebaran Jungkook Pradibta, sangat-sangat bodoh. Warna merah sudah menjalar ke pipi Jungkook.

"Kau ingin menjadi peliharaanku?" Jimin bertanya, alisnya sudah terangkat. Jungkook panik sekarang, mencari alasan yang tepat.

"M-maksudku, aku iri dengan Liza yang kau sayangi se—ah tidak... Anu itu, lupakan saja." Jungkook salah tingkah, pipinya sudah merah padam sekarang, Jimin tertawa terbahak karena paham maksud Jungkook apa.

"Kau lucu sekali," dirinya masih setia tertawa, Jungkook mendengus. "Lupakan, jangan membahasnya lagi."

"Ini sudah terlalu malam, aku pamit." Jimin mendekat ke arah Jungkook, sedikit menjijitkan kakinya untuk mencapai telinga pria itu.

"Besok sepertinya bagus untuk jalan-jalan. Kucingku," bisiknya, Jimin berbisik dengan nada yang sensual? Saat mengucapkan kucingku.

"Tuanmu ini akan menjemputmu besok pagi, jadi bersiaplah." Jimin mengusap surai Jungkook, (dengan masih berjinjit. Karena Jungkook lebih tinggi darinya.)

Rasanya Jungkook ingin menyebarkan bunga-bunga untuk menyalurkan perasaan bahagia menggelitik ini. Bahasanya sih, kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya?

Liza sudah mengeong dari tadi, Jungkook masih melongo kaget. Tapi yang ini membuat Jungkook mencopot bola matanya, atau menampar pipinya. Ingin memastikan mimpi atau tidak.

Jimin hanya mencium pipinya, tidak lebih.

Yeah, hanya. Mencium. Pipinya.

Tapi cukup untuk membuat Jungkook memerah padam dan jantungnya memompa cepat.

Dan Jungkook rasa, dia tidak akan bisa tidur hari ini.

"Selamat malam Jungkook, sampai ketemu besok." lalu pria itu pergi, setelah mencium dan membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, sangat sangat sangat kencang.

Sepertinya besok akan menyenangkan, akan Jungkook buat Jimin membalas semua perbuatannya hari ini. Dan bertanggung jawab atas pipinya yang memerah. Jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang.

...

ini sebenarnya sudah pernah aku publish di wattpad, dengan stern herz sebagai judulnya.


End file.
